Maximum Frostburn
by Jolt11
Summary: What happens when the dexholders and their friends get together? Battle, of course!   4 chapters! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Hi, Jolt11 here!

So this is a project I've been working on for over a year. Haha, writters block is annoying! It's on Deviantart. Under the same name.I'm Jolt11 there too!

Rere is Jolt11's OC. Max Cheng is max19950324's OC. Frost is mana2348's OC.

I do not own Pokemon Special or any of its characters. However, I do own this story, my OC, and have full permission to use my friends' OCs, Max and Frost.

Any questions or critiques are welcomed.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 1<p>

* * *

><p>Littleroot, Hoenn, Sapphire's Backyard<p>

"Do you need anything else, Sapphire?" Professor Birch asked.

"Nah, everythin's good here I jus need everyone ta come." She said carrying a _Articuno_ cooler to her backyard. Emerald sat at the picnic table fiddling with one of his Magic Arm Extenders. He pulled out his ringing Pokegear from his pocket.

"Hello? Hey Crystal... Ok, see you then... bye." He said on the phone to Crystal. "That was Crystal. She and Gold will be here soon." Emerald said to Sapphire.

"Why's she wit that guy?" Sapphire asked narrowing her eyes.

"I don't know," He said shrugging, "he's fun?" Sapphire rolled her eyes.

"Whatever." She said.

"He's more fun than Ruby." Emerald said. Sapphire slammed her fist into the table.

"Speaking of him where is that lil' pest? He said he'd be here by now!" She yelled. Emerald looked slightly shocked and sweat dropped.

**"I'm here!"** Ruby said dramatically, coming from Sapphire's back door.

"Speak of the Houndoom..." Sapphire mumbled. "What took ya so long!" She yelled crossing her arms and glaring.

"Hmp. _Some_ people actually care about their appearance when going into public." He said brushing the none existent dust off his shoulder.

"Are ya tryin to imply that I don't?" She yelled putting her hands on her hips.

"Well maybe I am and maybe I'm not." He said crossing his arms.

"Oh Yeah?" She yelled.

"Yeah!" He yelled back.

"Hey!" Emerald yelled momentarily stopping the argument. "Where's Rere?"

"Oh, she stopped to talk to Sapphire's neighbor." Ruby told him in a less harsh tone than before. "What was his name now..." He said rubbing his chin. "Mason...? Mark...?"

"Max." Sapphire said also in a less harsh tone. "He's lived here as long as you have."

"Well, I've been busy since then!" He said in a combative voice. He and Sapphire started arguing again. Emerald sighed.

* * *

><p><strong>Rustboro City...<strong>

"Ugh... I can't believe we have to walk all the way from here to Littleroot Town!" Blue complained.

"It's not that bad. At least we get to see the scenery along the way." Yellow said looking on the bright side.

"I guess..." Blue said feeling a little defeated. She, Yellow, and Silver entered Petalburg Woods. "Hey, Yellow?"

"Yeah?" She replied, petting Chuchu's head.

"Is your ifriend/i coming?" She asked with a devilish grin.

"You mean Frost?" She asked.

"Mhm." Blue nodded with the same grin.

"Why?" Yellow asked with suspicion in her voice.

"Oh, no reason... I was just curious." Blue said flipping her hair.

"She said that she might..." Yellow finally said.

"Oh, good!" Blue exclaimed with a glint in her eyes. They walked in silence the rest of the way. They finally came to the exit.

"Cha!" Chuchu jumped out of Yellow's arms.

"Ah! Chuchu where are you going?" Yellow yelled running after her. Chuchu ran up to another Pikachu.

"Chu!"

"Pika Pi!"

"Pika?" Yellow said confused.

"Pika~!" Pika replied to Yellow.

"Pika! Where did you go?" Red called walking up.

"Red?" Yellow asked surprised.

"Oh, hey." He said smiling rubbing the back of his head.

"Hi, Red!" Blue called running up. Silver walked up behind her and nodded at him."Did you come alone?" She asked.

"No. Green's with me." Red said smirking. Green walked up from the beach.

"You still can't handle that Electric Mouse can you?" Green said to Red.

"Hi, Green!" Blue yelled as she waved obnoxiously to annoy the spiky-haired trainer.

"You're here too?" He said narrowing his eyes. Silver glared at him. Green ignored it. "We're wasting time let's go already." He said walking ahead of the group.

* * *

><p><strong>Oldale Town...<strong>

"Okay, which way, Gold?" Crystal said looking down the two paths with her hands on her hips.

"Uh..." Gold muttered looking at the map turning it in different directions. "West?" Gold said. Crystal glared at him.

"We just came from that way." She said annoyed. She grabbed the map from his hands. She turned it the right side up. "This way." She said heading down the correct way. Gold followed her with with his hands behind his head.

"Hey, wait up." He said running to catch up with her brisk pace.

"You should catch up." She said still sounding annoyed.

"I don't see why you have to go this fast, Super Serious Gal." Gold smirked.

"_We_ have to go this fast because I don't want to be late." Crystal told him.

"You worry way too much." He said to rolling his eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Sapphire's House...<strong>

Emerald had finished messing with his Magic Hand Extender and was now testing it. Ruby and Sapphire were still arguing. Rere walked through the fence's gate with another guy about her age.

"Hey, Unorthodox Kid. What's up with Fashion Lad and Wild Child?" Rere asked putting her hands behind her head.

"The usual." Emerald replied. "Who's your friend?" He asked.

"This is Max Cheng, apparently he's lived here as long as I have. I just met him today." Rere said smirking sheepishly. Emerald sweat dropped.

"Heh heh... I'm Emerald." He said holding out his hand. Only his hand wouldn't move forward. "Aww! Dang it!" He said shaking his wrist up and down. Max sweat dropped.

"Nice to meet you..." Max said smiling. Emerald nodded and pulled out his Magic Hand Extender from his sleeve mumbling at it. Max looked shocked, as anyone would when someone you just met decapitates themselves.

"Hey, Fashion Lad, Wild Child, meet Max." Rere called to the ever bickering duo. They stopped arguing and walked over crossing their arms and not looking at each other. "This is Sapphire," She said gesturing at fanged one. "and this is Ruby, my brother." She said gesturing at the ultra fashionable one.

"Actually, I've already met them both." Max said smiling. "To be honest, I didn't even know that Ruby had any siblings."

"Well, I've been sorta busy since moving here." Rere smirked.

"bTHE PARTAY HAS ARRIVED!/b" Gold said fling the back door open marching into the backyard. Crystal was right behind him face palming. "Oh, and Crystal's here, too." He finished less enthusiastically. Crystal kicked him in the back of the leg. "Ow!" Gold yelped.

"Sup, Gold! Hey Chris!" Rere said smirking giving a small wave. Crystal walked over to them as Gold made sure his leg was in one piece.

"Hello, I'm Crystal." She said bowing.

"And I'm Gold!" He interrupted, standing extra close to Crystal.

"The name's Max. It's nice to meet you." He said returning the bow. As the they started to chat a huge shadow appeared over them followed by the sound of flapping wings. They looked up to see the sun eclipsed by a huge dragon and the silhouette of a person waving at them.

"Hi, guys!" The person called. The dragon, now more clearly identified as a Charizard, landed. "We're here!" Blue said excitedly, hopping off Charizard. Green climbed off Charizard and returned him to his Pokecball. He seemed to be mumbling something along the lines of "Annoying woman", but this is purely speculation.

"Hi, Blue, hi, Green." Crystal greeted them. Green nodded, and Blue gave a smile. Soon after they landed, a girl with Butterfree wings, a guy with prehistoric-looking wings, and another guy holding on to a Murkrow, all landed. They were met with proper greetings and introductions.

"Well, it looks like the gangs' all here!" Gold said with a smirk. Yellow looked around and didn't see her friend, Frost.

"Yeah..." Yellow sighed.

"Now that everyone's here, I've got a surprise fer ya'll." Sapphire said excitedly as she ran into the house. She came back out carrying a box with a slit in the top.

"How trilling, a box." Ruby said sarcastically. Sapphire gave him a death glare. Ruby was about to go on before Rere elbowed him in the side.

"We're gonna have a bbattle tournament/b." She said with a fanged smile. This announcement was meet with several cheers, a few smirks, one frown, and Ruby...

"NO! I will not battle. It's barbaric!" He said crossing his arms and scowling.

"Didn't you battle in the Battle Frontier?" Crystal asked with a skeptical look.

"That was different." Ruby said vaguely.

"You'd lose in the first match, anyway." Rere said shrugging.

"Isn't that a little mean?" Max whispered to her.

"Reverse psychology, gets him every time." She whispered back smirking.

"I wouldn't not!" Ruby yelled. "Maybe I will battle just this once..." He said turning away to hide his grin.

"Ah, I see." Max said smiling. Rere nodded with smirk.

"Let's start already!" Red said unable to hide ihis/i excitement.

"'Kay everyone draw a numba!" Sapphire said pushing the box up to Yellow.

"Um... I don't know..." Yellow mumbled.

"Well, if you don't battle neither will I." A voice called. Yellow turned around to see a girl her age jumping down from a Dragonite.

"Frost, you made it!" Yellow said excitedly.

"Yep. Can I join your little games, too?" She asked as she returned her Pokemon.

"Well, If you don't mind possibly facing some really sick battlers." Gold said putting his hands behind his head grinning wildly.

"Well, Max, Frost, are you both sure you want to battle with us?" Rere asked. Crossing her arms. "Cuz Gold's right, we're no pushovers."

"Neither I am I!" Frost and Max said simultaneously. Frost pulled out a Pokeball tossed it up and down in her hand grinning.

"Well, let's start already!" Max said gripping a Pokeball in his hand smiling competitively.

_To Be Continued_


	2. Chapter 2

See Chapter 1 for disclaimers.

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 2<p>

* * *

><p>"Well, let's get on with drawing numbers, already!" Red said impatiently.<p>

"Wait a minute..." Max said a little confused. "There are thirteen of us here. How are we going to divide into even matches?"

"And shouldn't we add more numbers, so everyone gets one?" Crystal asked being analytical one.

"Yeah, I jus' hafta add two more numbas." Sapphire said.

"I'll handle the match up chart." Green said pulling out a pen and paper. He quickly sketched out the match up chart without any names. Sapphire added two more numbers into the box.

"Right! Now's e'eryone ready?" Sapphire asked. Most everyone nodded with a few cheers of "Yes!" or "Finally!". "'Kay." She said pushing the box in front of Yellow. Yellow gulped. She slowly reached in and pulled out a piece of paper. Sapphire quickly moved on and each person got a number. "Everyone call out yer numbas!" She opened her own paper. "I got Three!"

"Mine's Eleven." Rere said smirking, putting her hands behind her head.

"I have Eight." Yellow said wondering who she'd have to face.

"I'm number Seven." Frost said smiling at Yellow.

"Two." Green said simply as he wrote down everyone's name under the corresponding number.

"Number Ten." Gold said twirling his pool cue.

"Really? I got number Nine." Max said smirking. "Looks like I face off against you."

"Great..." Gold said looking over the newly introduced guy.

"I'm Twelve~" Blue said in an excited voice. Emerald opened his paper and quickly looked at his opponent.

"Four. I face Sapphire." Emerald said in an unexcited voice.

"Better you than me!" Ruby said. Sapphire growled at him as he open his paper gingerly. "I have the number Thirteen." He said smiling.

"I got Six!" Red said excitedly. "Who am I facing?" He asked Green.

Green shrugged. "It hasn't been called yet."

"I have number One." Crystal said reveling her paper.

"And that means Silver has Five." Green said finishing up the chart. Silver crossed his arms and gave a slight nod. Green studied the chart for a moment then he announced the line up. "Here's the first round: Crystal verses Me. Sapphire verses Emerald. Silver verses Red. Frost verses Yellow. Max verses Gold. Rere verses Blue. And Ruby verses the winner of Rere and Blue's match."

"Ugh! This is gonna take forever!" Gold complained as he leaned against the picnic table.

"How about we just have one-on-one battles to save on time." Emerald suggested.

"Good idea, Emerald." Crystal said. Everyone else seemed to agree or not care.

A Few Moments Later...

"Is everyone ready?" Crystal asked. Everyone nodded or shouted that they were.

"Let's start then." Green said pulling out a Pokeball.

"R...right..." Crystal gulped. _"I didn't stand a change against Blue in the Battle Frontier. How am I supposed to beat Green Oak!_ She thought to herself. _"Okay, he's been training his new Pokemon, Rhydon, so he'll probably use it. That means I should use Hitmonee for type advantage._ "I'm ready. Are you?" She asked. Green nodded with a smirk.

"Let's go Rhydon!" He said sending out his newest Pokemon. Green crossed his arms and smirked.

"Alright, Hitmonee come on out!" She said kicking out his Pokeball. "Use Mach Punch!" Hitmonchan ran up and punched Rhydon. Rhydon seemed unphased by the super effective hit.

"Horn Drill" Green called. Rhydon's drill spun. He charged forward at Hitmonchan.

"Dodge it!" Crystal yelled. Hitmonchan dodged by quickly side stepping Rhydon.

* * *

><p><strong>At The North Sideline...<strong>

Gold having a plate full of nachos sat down next to Silver.

"Chey, min, whut up wit yu?" He said with his mouth full of food. Silver glared at him.

_"What?"_ Silver said clearly annoyed. Gold finished chewing and swallowed.

"I said _what's up with you?"_ He said more clearly. Gold wiped the rest of the cheese off of his face. Silver raised a brow and glared at him.

"Nothing." Silver said in monotone. He turned his attention back to the battle.

"Aww, come on, Silver, you haven't said more than two words all day." Gold said crossing his arms.

"So?" Silver replied without looking at him.

* * *

><p><strong>Back To The Battle...<strong>

"Rhydon, use Rock Blast!" Green ordered. Rhydon shot a barrage of rocks at Hitmonchan.

"Ah! Hitmonee! Dodge it!" Crystal yelled out of breath. Hitmonchan dodged several boulders, but one took a direct hit. Hitmonchan fell to the ground and the field filled with dust.

The South Sideline...

"I can't believe Crystal is doing so well!" Blue remarked.

"What do you mean? Her Hitmonchan just took a direct hit by that last attack." Red said quizzically.

"Yeah, but she's doing way better than with her battle against me at the Frontier. And look, her Hitmonchan didn't take that much damage. She just might beat Green." Blue explained thoughtfully.

"You really think she'll beat him?" Red asked a little surprised.

"Maybe. Our juniors are way stronger than they used to be.~" Blue said giggling. Red watched the battle a little more intensely.

* * *

><p><strong>Back To The Battle...<strong>

The dust still hadn't settled. It was hard to see anything. The dust slowly dissipated an it revealed...

Back To The North Sideline...

"Man, I can't see anything!" Emerald complained.

"I'd get ready if I were you." Rere said to him.

"What?" He said looking at her skeptically.

"This match is over." Rere said pointing into the clearing dust.

* * *

><p><strong>The Battlefield...<strong>

The cleared dust revealed Rhydon on it's back knocked out and Hitmonchan dirty and breathing hard.

* * *

><p><strong>The South Sideline...<strong>

"Ah! What happened!" Red yelled surprised.

"Told you~" Blue said covering her mouth.

The North Sideline...

"No way!" Yellow said shocked. Frost nodded her head slowly and patted Phineas, her Umbreon.

"I knew it." She said softly. Phineas nodded in agreement.

"Ya! Now it's meh turn!" Sapphire said with fire in her eyes and clenching her fist.

"Good job, Crystal!" Emerald cheered. "_Great... now I fight **her**."_ He thought looking at the over-zealously, fanged girl.

* * *

><p><strong>The Battlefield...<strong>

"I-I really won...?" Crystal said taking it all in. Green returned his Rhydon. He slowly made his way across the field to Crystal. He held out his hand.

"Congrats." He said shaking her hand.

"Uh... Yeah." She said still shocked. They both left the field. Green sat next to Red. And Crystal sat next to Emerald and Rere.

* * *

><p><strong>The South Sideline...<strong>

"Green-" Red began.

"Don't say anything." Green cut him off.

"She beat you!" Red said smirking.

Green growled a little. "I've been busy training Silver and not myself."

"Sure-" Red began again.

"Silver's stronger than Crystal. You have no chance." Green said cutting off his Rival again.

* * *

><p><strong>The North Sideline...<strong>

"Great job, Super Serous Gal!" Gold said smiling.

"Thanks." She said smiling back.

"I'm soooo surprised you won!" He said laughing.

"What do you mean "surprised"?" She said punching his arm. Gold yelped and rubbed his arm.

* * *

><p><strong>The Next Battle...<strong>

"Are ya ready, Emerald?" Sapphire said enthusiastically.

"Yeah! It's on!" Emerald said getting a little pumped himself. He sent out his Sceptile.

"Go, Chaka!" Sapphire said releasing her Blaziken. "Flamethrower!" Chaka let out a blast of fire from her mouth straight at Sceptile. Sceptile took a direct hit.

* * *

><p><strong>The North Sideline...<strong>

"Well, there goes Emerald." Ruby said crossing his arms.

"That's optimistic..." Rere said raising a brow at him.

* * *

><p><strong>Back To The Battle...<strong>

Sceptile was now burned. He slowly pushed himself up and awaited his next command. "Use Leaf Blade! ...Come on, Sceptile!" Emerald cheered. Sceptile slashed at Chaka.

"Chaka, End dis wit Blast Burn!" Sapphire called. Blaziken let lose a huge blast of fire engulfing Sceptile. Seconds later Sceptile lay on the ground fainted. Emerald returned him to his ball.

"...Good job, Sceptile." Emerald said to his Pokemon.

"YEAH!" Sapphire cheered. Chaka blew a little fire and the air and looked very happy.

* * *

><p><strong>The South Sidelines...<strong>

"Yes! Now it's my turn!" Red shouted jumping up.

"Hey, guys, are you ready for burgers?" Professor Birch asked coming out of the back door wearing a chief's hat and apron, holding a platter of burgers. Everyone cheered. Red looked completely defeated.

* * *

><p><em>TO BE COUNTINUED<em>


	3. Chapter 3

See Chapter 1 for disclaimers.

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 3<p>

* * *

><p>After eating, everyone <em>(especial Red)<em> was anxious to start battling again. Red stood at one end of the battlefield, and Silver stood at the other. Everyone else sat on the sidelines to watch.

"Ready?" Red called out to Silver. He nodded and smirked a little.

**"YEAH! GO SILVER!"** Gold yelled partly to cheer for him and partly to annoy the red headed trainer. Silver's eye twitched.

"Woot! Woot!" Rere cheered cupping her hands around her mouth. Silver's slight smirk turned into a grin.

"Go Red!" Sapphire cheered her idol on. Everyone cheered a little more for the trainers.

"Here we go! Come on out Vee!" Red called sending out the Sun Pokemon. Vee took a stance and looked ready to fight anything. Silver threw out his Pokeball without a word.

"Sneasel, Slash!" Silver commanded. Sneasel moved at lightning speed and Slashed at Espeon, sending him backwards.

"Vee, counter with Psychic!" Red ordered. Vee eyes started to glow. Sneasel was unaffected by the Psychic type attack.

"Sneasel, Faint Attack!" Silver commanded. Sneasel moved behind Vee and punched him in the back. Vee took a super-effective hit.

"Vee!" Red called.

* * *

><p><strong>The North Sideline...<strong>

"So, Yellow, after this is our battle. You ready?" Frost asked smirking at her. Yellow was watching the battle intensely.

"Uh..." She looked at Frost. "Ya know, I kinda am!" She said with a smile. Phineas cheered happily at the girls.

"Good, 'cuz this won't be easy." Frost teased.

* * *

><p><strong>The South Sideline...<strong>

"Green, who do you think will win?" Blue asked smiling too widely for his comfort.

"It's hard to tell at this point..." Green replied trying to ignore the bubbly girl.

"Do you want to place a wager?" Blue asked. Green looked back at her frowning. Blue had a pen in her hand and notebook in her lap with various wagers written in it.

"Why I am I surprised that you would try and make a quick buck on friendly battles?" Green asked shaking his head.

"You're just jealous that you didn't think of it first!" Blue said laughing.

Green rolled his eyes and mumbled _"Annoying Woman."_ Silver shot him a death glare from the field. _"He has too good of hearing..."_ He said under his breath.

* * *

><p><strong>Back To The Battle...<strong>

Glaring at Green didn't effect the battle very much. Sneasel had the upper hand, er claw.

"Sneasel, finish this!" Silver yelled. Sneasel ran at Vee with his claw raised.

"Vee, Morning Sun!" Red called. Vee started to absorb the light rays and turned it into health. "Now use Swift!" Vee shot star-like projectiles at Sneasel, sending him backwards causing dust to fill the air.

* * *

><p><strong>The North Sideline...<strong>

"Ugh! I can't see what's happening..." Emerald said to Ruby. Ruby was waving his hand trying to clear the dust away.

"Neither can I." He said a little disgusted. "Not with all this dust!" He leaned in Sapphire's direction. Rere looked at him with a brow raised. She sat in between him and Sapphire.

"What are ya yappin' 'bout now?" Sapphire said leaning forward looking right at him. Ruby leaned farther out. Their faces were a few inches apart.

"I'm 'yappin' about all the d-" Ruby began.

"Okay, guys." Rere said pushing both of them back. "Save it for your battle."

"Ha. That priss won't make it past the first round." Sapphire said crossing her arms with a fanged smirk.

"Oh yeah?" Ruby leaned back yelling.

"Yeah!" Sapphire yelled leaning over again. Rere sighed.

"Guys..." She said pushing them back again.

* * *

><p><strong>Back To The Battle...<strong>

In the mean time, the dust had cleared. Vee was breathing hard and was on the defensive. Sneasel was gone...

"What? Did you return Sneasel?" Red called over to Silver.

"Not yet." Silver said grinning. "Sneasel, Slash!" Sneasel jumped out of the tree branches above the field and Slashed Espeon.

* * *

><p><strong>The North Sideline...<strong>

"Um Bree!" Phineas stood up on Frost's lap as Vee fainted.

"Don't worry, Phineas, Vee's okay. He just fainted." Frost said reassuringly to her Pokemon.

"Well, we're up next..." Yellow said absentmindedly standing up.

* * *

><p><strong>The Battlefield...<strong>

"Good job, Vee." Red said as he returned Vee to his Pokeball. Silver returned Sneasel to his Pokeball and had happy grin on his face. Red walked up to Silver. "Silver." Silver held out his hand to shake Red's. Red grinned and gave him a Ursaring hug. Silver sweat dropped. Red kept on grinning and sat next to Blue and Green. Silver sat next to Gold and a bickering Ruby.

"Okay, Ruby other side of the field." Rere ordered him. She was annoyed.

"But-" Ruby argued.

"Go." She said now ignoring him. Ruby got up and was mumbling.

"I'll head over with you. It's crowded here." Emerald said getting up. He immediately fell down. "Ah! Stupid shoes!" The two boys left mumbling about the injustices that they had incurred.

"Good goin', Silver!" Gold said holding up is hand waiting for a high five. Silver didn't even look at him. Gold crossed his arms.

"Hey, Dark and Mysterious, nice battle." Rere said smirking. Silver didn't look at her either. And it was hard to tell if he was smirking or not. Gold looked at Rere. She nodded. They attacked him with a double Ursaring hug. Silver turned a nice shade of red.

* * *

><p><strong>The Battlefield...<strong>

Meanwhile, Yellow and Frost had taken their spots on opposite sides of the field. Frost returned Umbreon to his ball. Chuchu waited on the field looking eager for the battle.

"You sure about battling, Chuchu?" Yellow called. Chuchu turned around.

"Cha!" She said sparking her cheeks. Yellow smiled.

"Ready, Frost?" Yellow called to the girl with short, spiky black hair and silver highlights. She was in long sleeve navy jacket and dark jeans and a ball cap that covered her eyes.

"Yeah, yeah jus' a minute, Yellow." Frost said pulling out a Pokeball. "Go, Niccu!" She released a Typhlosion standing on its hind legs. He lit up his back and let out a battle cry. Chuchu sweat dropped.

"It's okay, Chuchu! This is just for fun!" Yellow called reassuringly.

* * *

><p><strong>The North Sideline...<strong>

Silver had moved away from Rere and Gold and was now leaning against the fence. Rere sat on the top of the picnic table and Gold sat on the bench.

"Just for fun?" Gold said disappointed. "Man, I wanted to get fired up before crushin' the new guy..." He said gulping down his Soda Pop.

"Uh... Gold, ...about the new guy..." Rere said slowly.

* * *

><p><strong>The South Sideline...<strong>

"Oh, Red, don't look so down! Silver's just been training a lot!" Blue said patting the sullen trainer on the back.

"I just didn't think Vee would lose so easily..." Red said as he looked the ground with Pika balancing on his shoulder.

"Uh huh..." Blue said absentmindedly. Red looked at her.

"Are those bets?" Red asked surprised.

"Yeah, do you want to place a wager~?" She asked smiling devilishly.

"..." Red sweat dropped. "Did... anyone bet on me...?" He asked sheepishly.

"Umm... Well..." Blue stammered smirking.

"Just let me see." He said grabbing the notebook from her. He studied it for a moment. "No one bet on me!" He yelled. Red looked completely defeated. Pika patted his head understandingly.

* * *

><p><strong>Back To The Battle...<strong>

Chuchu had affectivly dodged a few of Niccu's attack with her speed. Niccu seemed a little annoyed.

"Niccu, Flamethower!" Frost called out. Niccu inhaled and formed a fire ball in his mouth and shot a stream of fire at Chuchu.

"Cha!" Chuchu shrieked.

"Chuchu!" Yellow called.

* * *

><p><strong>The South Sideline...<strong>

"Pika Pi!" Pika called from Red's lap. Red had to hold him back.

* * *

><p><strong>The North Sideline...<strong>

"How can ya say I can't take the new guy?" An annoyed Gold asked Rere. He looked over at boy with the short black hair. He was wearing a brown jacket and jeans. "He's probably got a team of Rattata." Gold said waving the idea of defeat off.

"Okay, I got word from Steven not long ago that he was defeated in an unofficial match by a really strong kid. And Wallace was really down in the dumps last week. Ruby says that some kid with horrible fashion sense beat him in a battle." Rere explained.

"So?" Gold said finishing off his Soda Pop. "And that guy doesn't have that bad of fashion sense."

"Ruby thinks everyone not dressed by him has bad fashion sense." Rere said matter-of-factly. "Look, Steven said the kid was livin' in Littleroot. And no trainer here could beat Steven. 'Cept maybe Sapphire. Plus he said it was dude that beat 'im." Rere said crossing his arms.

"I'm not worried." Gold said twirling his pool cue.

* * *

><p><strong>Back To The Battle...<strong>

Chuchu had been knocked out. Frost returned Niccu to his Pokeball. Yellow crouched down to Chuchu and picked her up. Yellow closed her eyes and healed Chuchu's wounds.

"That never ceases to amaze me." Frost said shaking her head. "No hard feelings?"

"Of course not!" Yellow said smiling.

"Pi!" Chuchu chimed in. Yellow and Frost went over to the South sideline and took a seat.

* * *

><p><strong>The North Sideline...<strong>

"Hey our battle's next. Are you ready?" Max said standing up and facing Gold and Rere.

"Urp..." Gold let out a belch. "Yeah, sure." He said causally. Max sweat dropped.

"Hey, uh, Max? Have you ever met Steven Stone?" Rere asked with her hand under her chin.

"Yeah, to be honest, I beat him in a Pokemon battle." Max said smiling. His face seemed a little red.

"What about Wallace from Sootoplis?" She asked tilting her head.

"Heh, I've battled him, too. And won." He said grinning.

"Wha..." Gold uttered in shock.

"Well, people are waitin', Gold. Get out there!" Rere said pushing him up.

* * *

><p><strong>The Battlefield...<strong>

Max took his stance at one end and Gold reluctantly took his.

"Brendan, cleared to engage!" Max said calling out his Blaziken. Brendan lit his wrists.

_"Cleared to engage?"_Gold mentally laughed. _"I just might beat this guy after all!"_ "Politaro, Come out, buddy!" Gold sent out his Frog Pokemon.

_TO BE CONTINUED_


	4. Chapter 4

See Chapter 1 for disclaimers.

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 4<p>

* * *

><p>Gold looked overly confident while Max looked excited. Everyone cheered now that they were pumped from the last few battles.<p>

"Brendan, use Rock Smash!" Max called clenching his fists in delight. Blaziken launched himself punching Politoed with his taloned fist.

"Politaro, Doubleslap!" Gold yelled. Politaro got four slaps on Blaziken pushing him backwards.

* * *

><p><strong>The North Sideline...<strong>

"Hmp. I hope Max'll thrash Gold good." Sapphire crossed her arms with a fanged smirk.

"Lil' harsh, even for you, Sapphire..." Rere replied sweat dropping.

"Hones'ly I jus' wanna see this battle over quick to git to meh next one." She said grinning with stars in her eyes. Rere laughed a little at her eagerness. "Hey, Rere...?" She asked softly.

"Yeah?" Rere said watching Brendan use Sky Uppercut followed by a Blaze Kick wreaking massive damage on Politaro. "Oooh..." Rere said cringing from the hits.

"W-who do ya think will win in yer battle wit Blue?" She asked anxiously.

"Hmmm... That reminds me." Rere said getting up and walking to the South Sideline.

"Eh, Rere...?" Sapphire said sounding defeated.

* * *

><p><strong>Back To The Battle...<strong>

"Arrg!" Gold growled, obviously aggravated. "Politaro, get up! Use Dynamic Punch!"

"Poli!" Politaro roared punching Blazinken pushing him backwards. Two deep depressions were left in the ground from Brendan's claws.

"Hang in there!" Max called. "Get him back with Brick Break!" Brendan bolted forward and landed a karate chop scoring a critical hit on Politaro. Politaro and Brendan were both breathing heavily.

…...

The South Sideline...

Rere made her way to the other side and sat next to Blue.

"Want to make a wager?" She smirked. Rere grinned and shook her head.

"No, this is about our battle..." Rere began. Green eyed the two girls suspiciously. They had lowered their voices and were very focused. He grumbled slightly.

"Huh? Did you say something?" Red asked turning his attention away from the battle. Pika stared at him a bit too intently.

"I don't know why everyone is taking this so seriously..." He said crossing his arms.

"You're just mad that you lost." Red teased grinning. Green glared at him.

"You lost too." He said rolling his eyes.

"Umbree!" Phineas cheered wagging his tail. Yellow giggled and stroked his head.

"Pi! Pi ka~" Chu chu shoved her head under Yellow's hand.

"Ah sorry, Chu chu." Yellow smiled sweetly, petting her own Pokemon's head. She and Frost smiled at their Pokemons' attics.

* * *

><p><strong>Back to the Battle...<strong>

"Politaro, let's use our type advantage against 'im! Water Gun!" Gold yelled pointing at Brendan.

"Brendan, the only thing left is to fight it with** fire**!" Max ordered pointing at Politaro.

"Go!" They yelled simultaneously. Brendan used Flamethrower, spitting out a stream of fire at Politoad. It was met by the equal force of Politaro's Water Gun. Hot steam rose up from where the attacks met.

* * *

><p><strong>The South Sideline...<strong>

"And that is, of course, why I could beat any of the remaining dexholders." Ruby explained to Emerald pounding his fist into his palm. Emerald tightened a loose bolt on the wrist joint of his mechanical arm. He sighed and finally responded.

_"What about Rere?"_ He asked looking Ruby in the eyes. Ruby's mouth fell open.

"I- uh..." He mumbled. Ruby hadn't seen Rere battle since they were last in Johto. He didn't even know her exact team roster.

"That's what I thought..." Emerald said going back to fixing his arm. "...Geez, it's getting hot!" He said pulling at his collar.

"It's all the humidity from those last attacks! Uh, this isn't good for my complexion." Ruby complained fanning himself with his hand. A rain drop fell and hit Frost's face.

"Huh, looks like rain..." She said gloomily.

"Ummm..." Phineas moaned.

* * *

><p><strong>Back to the Battle...<strong>

It seemed the steam had aggravated the weather. There was a 50% chance of a thunderstorm that day. Now it was more like 90%. The rain started to fall. It fell harder as the moments went on. Gold and Max seemed unfazed. So did their Pokemon.

"Brendan, another Flamethrower!" Max ordered.

"Politaro, blast him with Water Gun!" Gold called. This created more steam and only made the rain fall faster and harder.

* * *

><p><strong>The North Sideline...<strong>

Rere had returned to that side and was getting thoroughly annoyed at the rain. Crystal didn't like it either.

"Gold, Max, stop! The storm is getting really bad and we need to get inside!" Crystal yelled at them.

**"Not yet!"** Both the boys yelled back.

"Politaro, finnish this!"

"Brendan end it!" They called simultaneously. Rere stood up and sighed and head to the house.

"Uh, Rere, you're not going to watch the end?" Crystal asked.

"Eh, I already know who'll win..." She said apathetically.

**"Brendan, Brick Break!"** Max ordered. Blaziken karate chopped Politoed. Politaro dropped. Gold clenched his fists and his jaw. Max fist pumped and hugged Brendan who was equally happy.

* * *

><p><strong>Inside...<strong>

Everyone was sipping hot cocoa and chatting. Gold was sitting and unusually quite. Rere put her arm around his neck and looked at Max who was adding extra marshmallows to his cocoa.

"So, Max," She said over the noise of the group. "Tell us how you beat Steven." This quieted down the group. Gold lifted his eyes and waited for his answer.

"Oh," Max blushed and rubbed the back of his neck. "Well, I met him and challenged him to a battle and I just... won..." He grinned taking on a much humbler tone than in the battle.

"So, since ya beat him you're the Champ now?" Frost said crossing her arms and raising her eyebrows.

"Haha, Not exactly." He said laughing. "After the battle I asked about the championship and he said he wasn't the true champ anymore..."

"Then you battled Wallace just recently, right?" Rere asked tilting her head.

"Uh, yeah!" Max said surprised. "But how did you know?"

"I figured..." She smirked. "That makes you the Champ." She said taking another sip of her cocoa.

"Nope." He said simply. Everyone was surprised by what he said. "It's kind of a lot of responsibility to take on. And it would mean I would have to spend most of my time facing challengers. I'd rather be training and having adventures." He grinned.

"Feel better now, Gold?" Rere asked grinning.

"Hmp." He turned away. "I guess..." He stood up and walked up to Max and held out his hand. Max grinned and clasped it.

_FIN_

* * *

><p>I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing this!<p>

Any Critiques or Questions are welcomed.

~Jolt11 (Check me, max19950324, and mana2348 out on Deviant Art)


End file.
